Almost lover
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Kuroyukihime had an unrequited love for a human child, though she is a noble. He doesn't know her past or future, but he knows that she is a beautiful girl that's beauty surpasses even Seira's, though he won't admit it. And will her hidden powers errupt unexpectedly because of mistreatment by the previous lord's daughter? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She watched over him from afar and smiled lovingly, the one man who saved her from death years ago and then left without giving a name or number. He had black hair, red eyes, and was the most beautiful boy in Yeran High School; his name was Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Her thigh length midnight black hair swayed in the wind. A flicker of light caught her beautiful red eyes and held it there for a moment before she closed them. Her name, Kuroyukihime Ophelia Di Heartphilia or Yuki to most people, although she knew she couldn't have him, she still had a crush on him. She giggled and kept walking to her school after him; she got to the gate and found that they were late. Yuki stared at the teacher and he gave them a lecture on not being late, she looked away ashamed and then snuck a peak at Han Shinwoo. He glanced at her at the same time and she smiled, he bushed slightly and smiled at her, the teacher caught this motion and smiled thinking of something. Yuki got up with the other students and when they were running and crowding back to the school Shinwoo bumped into her, roughly knocking both of them down. He landed on top of her in an awkward position and they both were blushing badly, he was on top of her and he quickly got off of her and onto his knees and looked away, really blushing badly.

"Ow, I'm so sorry I didn't see you standing there… so Yuki why are you here? Last I heard you were on tour with your band in America?" Shinwoo said helping her up and she smiled at him.

"Uh… yeah we just got back last night, so I didn't have time to call you, sorry." Yuki said smiling and bowing to him, dusting herself off, she was only acting like that because he had shaken her up.

She suddenly got a cold chill as a shadow loomed over them and she screamed in surprise and fell over, Pedro the gatekeeper that day was standing over them and Han Shinwoo gulped in fear. Yuki was acting frightened and Pedro softened slightly when he saw her on the ground terrified of him, he sighed and tried to ignore her, he turned to Shinwoo and Shinwoo went stiff scared. He yelled at both of them to go run 15 laps around the track, Shinwoo helped her up and ran with her, she tripped and he caught her, she smiled at him and suddenly fell to her knees coughing. Pedro glanced their way and saw her fall and start coughing, since he was near them he could tell that it wasn't just a regular cough. He briskly walked over to them, told Shinwoo to bring her to the infirmary immediately and told him that she was having a severe asthma attack; Shinwoo looked puzzled and ran with her in his arms with Pedro to the infirmary. The doctor looked up as they barged in and set her on a bed, she sighed and got up from her chair, strapped Yuki down and had Pedro hold her down and Shinwoo keep a tight grip on the leather restraint straps on her. The doctor got out a syringe and flicker the end a few times to get rid of the air bubbles, she stuck it into Yuki's arm and injected the liquid into her, Yuki's body arched slightly and she lay panting on the bed, Shinwoo let out his breath and sat down, Pedro smiled in relief and went back to his classroom.

"Alright everyone quiet down, it's time for roll call, say 'here' if you're here, alright?" Pedro said as he walked into the room and stood at the front podium, he went through the list and saw Yuki's name, "Well everyone's here." Pedro said sighing and a student raised their hand.

"Excuse me teacher, but you didn't call Yuki's name!" Yuna called to him and he looked at her and sighed again.

"Even though I didn't call her I know she's here, if you really want to know if she is here, ask Shinwoo, he'll tell you." Pedro said tiredly and sat down in a chair reading a book.

Everyone came up to him and asked if Yuki was really there and he said she was but she was in the infirmary at the moment, they exploded with 'what's' and Cadis Etrama D Raijer, or Rai to the students at Yeran, looked at Shinwoo for a brief second and then went back to looking out the window. Yuki woke up suddenly and sat up quickly, Shinwoo caught her as she fell due to the sudden motion of sitting up, she apologized blushing and he smiled blushing slightly. Pedro came and checked up on her between classes, around lunch time she was better and went to get food, Shinwoo bought lunch for her but she tried hard to convince him not to buy her food but he already made up his mind. After they ate lunch they went outside to talk and walk around with Yuna and Ikhan, Yuki heard a commotion and saw a van pull up, she smiled and ran over with her friends to see her celebrity friend Suyi coming out of it. She went up to her and asked if her concert was good, Suyi patted her head and told her that it was tough but exciting, she told Yuki that she must have been really brave to go to school without Suyi around to translate for her.

"Suyi-san I'm fine, I was even able to talk to Shinwoo-senpai without much difficulty but I still don't know the language here." Yuri said in Japanese to Suyi and she talked with her in Yuri's second native language.

"Yuki-chan, it's alright, besides, I know that Shinwoo-kun likes you too, and please stop calling him with a –senpai at the end, you're in the same grade and class so use –Kun instead alright, Yuki-chan?" Suyi said as she smiled at Yuki and a man stepped out and she realized it was the famous and handsome Jung Hansu.

Yuki looked at him and he glanced her direction and smirked, she got behind Suyi and peered around her afraid and she patted her head, calming her down as well as reassuring her safety. Everybody gathered around them and was talking about how they were so excited about her being back and that now Yuki would be able to open up again. Suddenly a man in a black suit with silver hair and a scar on his lips on his right side came up and told him to get the van out, Yuki clung to Suyi afraid and soon enough a big black muscular man from America whom was in the army stepped out and challenged the man in the suit. Yuki went up to the big man and told them to stop fighting in English, and the big black muscular American man pushed her so hard she flew at least ten feet and when she hit the ground blood flied out of her mouth. The silver haired man looked at him in anger but with a calm expression and when he still refused to move, the big black muscular man then started picking a fight with the man outside sweeping. The new security guard told him to put the man down but still he refused, he then grabbed is gold necklace and yanked the taller man onto his knees and then flung him into the side of the van really hard, ripping his gold chain off his neck.

"Damn, if only people weren't around." The black muscular man, named Charles, said quietly and the guard knelt down next to him.

"If no one was here… you'd be dead. Want to die?" M-21, the new guard with the silver hair and scar, said threateningly, he straightened up and looked at Jung Hansu, "Well? Move." He said with power and threat in his voice, the bodyguard and Jung Hansu got back into the van and sped off.

The next few days went by in a blur as always and before she knew it, new transfer students had come to her school and they were of noble blood, Seira J Loyard and Regis k Landegre, they both had silver hair and were very beautiful. She giggled but looked out the window again and they said something unexpectedly so it shocked Yuki but she kept her calm face on.

"Not a shred of elegance from any of you however, two beings hold high elegance. That girl over there is one of the highest elegance rates we have seen ever since we have arrived." Regis, who is the short boy with silver hair and black streaks, said calmly and pointed at Yuki, she stood up and faced him calmly and talked in in the native language in Lukedonia, the home of nobles.

"_Regis k Landegre, if you are of true noble blood then please stop this unseemly act, it is inelegant of high beings as yourselves to be comparing humans together with other nobility such as yourselves I might say. Now, why don't you take a seat so these humans can get back to their work and not have something as vulgar as inelegant nobles trying to interfere with their lives needlessly_?" Yuki said smirking and everyone looked at her in awe, even though they couldn't understand what they were talking about, and Regis and Seira' eyes went wide in shock.

"_So you're a noble too, I never would have guessed that there were any more nobles like us here, but do you even know who you're dealing with? We are from the Landegre and Loyard clans, but which clan are you from?" Regis asked smirking and Yuki replied calmly also smirking._

"Answer me this, _have you ever heard of the _Heartphilia clan? If you have, then this'll be interesting, _because my name is_ Kuroyukihime Ophelia Di Heartphilia." Yuki said devilishly and they both gasped and suddenly dropped to one knee, looking shaken and like they had done something wrong.

"We are terribly sorry for our behavior until now; we did not mean any disrespect whatsoever, Lady Heartphilia-nim." Regis said with his head down and Yuki's smile disappeared and she walked over to them, tapped them on the shoulders and they looked up at her with respect.

"_Raise your heads and stand up tall, you have done nothing wrong so please, don't think that I am mad or anything, so please do not hold it at heart if you have disrespected me, because by no means have you done that. Now wipe the humans' memories about what happened here and then after school ends come with me._" Yuki said in her first native language to Regis and Seira, the native language of all Lukedonians.

Yuki, Seira and Regis walked side by side, she walked out of the building and saw M-21, she smiled at him slightly flushing at his beauty, and then kept going, she then walked calmly down the streets and came up to Principal Lee's house, she opened the door and led them in. Yuki went into the kitchen and prepared tea, Principal Lee came in and smiled at her, she served tea to everyone and sat down next to Principal Lee silently sipping her tea. He asked her that if she knew those two and she said that they were the same as her, Frankenstein (Principal Lee) smiled and agreed. Yuki suddenly got up and opened the door, the children came in and everything got noisy and lively for once, she giggled at how quickly they could turn their moods and looked at Shinwoo with sad eyes.

"Unrequited love perhaps?" Frankenstein said as he stood next to her swiftly, she looked at him and smirked softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you noticed, I didn't think you would be able to tell, but you have been alive for almost as long as I have, so I can guess that you've learned a few things over the years." Yuki said looking down and smiling, he looked at her seriously and replied calmly but with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You know, after all these years, I don't understand why you have an even stronger attachment to humans, I can understand wanting to help them but loving one one-sidedly is more than what I was expecting." Frankenstein told her bluntly and Yuki sighed smiling slightly.

"I guess your right Frankenstein, but it's alright, I'm used to one-sided things, but anyway I'm worried about my father, the current Heartphilia clan leader, and how he's doing. He's been talking about entering eternal sleep soon, but I'm not ready to take on the position of clan leader yet." Yuki whispered with tears flowing down her cheeks and she wiped them away sniffling, Frankenstein looked at her with a sad smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I believe in you Yuki. All of us here believe in you and have the strength to protect you, and lend you our power when you are in need. We're your friends and you can always depend on us." Frankenstein said smiling at her and Yuki hugged him, crying her heart out.

"Then I'll be going now, Frankenstein, Cadis Etrama Di Raijer, Regis, Sierra, please take care, I will send my elder brother Zentaro to inform you of what is happening, and when I shall return. Farewell, until we meet again." With that, she bowed, turned around and disappeared to Lukedonia, changed into a dress that had a black skirt, a white bodice with gold embellishments of hearts, a high neck black piece containing her sleeves and only covers her upper chest, around the neck, shoulders, and arms.

She also wore a royal necktie like the ones in the old days and it was gold with a red heart on the end, also it was held with a red diamond in gold, Yuki finished putting her black stockings on and just laced up her gold boots when her door opened. Rael Kertia, her fiancée's, Rajak Kertia's, little brother, arranged by her father and the previous head of the Kertia clan, came in smiling sweetly and held out flowers to her. She took them with a smile and smelled them, the roses smelt lovely and when she looked back up at Rael he was smiling, Yuki blushed and got up, thanked him for the flowers and he escorted her to the lord's great big receiving room. She knelt down and Rael knelt next to her, Rajak looked surprised that Rael was there and softened when he saw Yuki in her outfit, the lord came in and all of the Gaju's, or clan leaders, on either side of the isle, straightened and paid attention.

"Kuroyukihime Ophelia Di Heartphilia, I have called you here to discuss the matter of you becoming Gaju of the Heartphilia clan. As you know your father is going to go into Eternal sleep soon, and he has personally asked me to observe you and your elder brother, and decide who will be Gaju. So I have sent Rael Kertia to supervise you, and I will send Kaye to watch over your elder brother, Kuroyukihime, do you have anything to say while you can?" The lord said seriously and Yuki sighed slightly, closed her eyes, and spoke softly.

"Lord, if I may, I must inform you of something that has been weighing heavily on my mind." She spoke softly and the lord looked bored and sighed heavily.

"Go on Yuki." The lord said coldly.

"Lord, their movements have made me consider many options of where they are leading to, now that I have been living with a few humans, along with Regis K Landegre and Seira J Loyard. One human was enhanced against his will and the other two also, but they have names and were enhanced simply. M-21, however, has been implanted with a werewolf heart. Lord, they mean no harm, but the organization all three belonged to is causing quite some trouble. So I went undercover in the organization and got close to someone called Dr. Crombell, he is in fact enhanced himself but no humans knows this, I only caught a faint sense of his power, but it resembles that human from long ago. Who goes by the name "Frankenstein", Dr. Crombell, is indeed yet another Union Elder, but he has been leading illegal experiments. And the other day he fought with Frankenstein, and ended with a draw, but the actions he used were not that of a human should know. They have sent troops to annihilate human cities, to kill nobles that were sent on patrol there and one team above all. DA-5 in which Tao and Takeo have been a part of, has killed mercilessly anybody whom got in their way, they destroyed a city in Korea, and took lives of innocent humans, so that triggered Seira and Regis, Frankenstein, and "_him_" to move to defend the human children DA-5 had kidnapped.-" Yuki spoke sadly and softly, suddenly the lords soul pressure raised and shook the whole room.

"Did you just say "Frankenstein and "_him_" or still alive!?" She demanded powerfully and Yuki looked scared, her eyes showing fear and she was sweating because she knew she said took much.

"L-lord, I… yes, they are still…. Alive." Yuki stuttered and dropped her head shamefully and scared at the lords' reaction.

"Rael, Rajak, take Kuroyukihime to the punishment room, I will deal with her later." The lord said angrily, Rael got up and helped her up, and then Rajak and Rael escorted her out of the room and into the punishment room.

Yuki sat on the ground, shaking and sweating, shaken and scared, she started hyperventilating slightly and put her forehead on her arms on her knees, Rael looked sadly at her and turned away, feeling a pain in his heart. Rajak sat down at the bars and talked with her, calming her down and making her feel safe, he got up and smiled, Rael then walked out silently. The lord came in holding a whip and ordered Rajak to guard the door while the lord deals with her befitting punishment. The lord ripped open the back of her dress, tied her hands to the bars and unraveled the whip, tears slipped from Yuki's eyes and the lord drew back her arm, and thrust the whip forward. Screams filled the air and Rael and Rajak closed their eyes in pain and pity, Yuki screamed every time the whip connected to her back, crying and screaming in intense pain. The lord was hunched over slightly, panting and left the room, the whip stained with Yuki's blood lying on the ground outside the cage; the guards untied Yuki's hands and threw her back into the cell. Yuki lay there motionless on her stomach, hair sprawled everywhere, tears streaming down her face and falling unto the floor, Rael locked the doors from the inside and Rajak went over to her, he helped her sit on a stool and examined her wounds. Yuki sat there with her hands clutching over her heart in pain, tears still pouring down her face, Rajak cleaned the wounds and applied medicine, she cringed in pain and he had looked deeply saddened. Rael helped with the medicine and once they were done with ¼ of the bandages, Rael went out and to the Heartphilia household to get Yuki a new dress since the lord ripped the one she was wearing and the one she was wearing was also stained with blood.

"It's my fault, I blabbered on when I should have kept quiet, I'm so useless, I'm not suited to become Gaju of the Heartphilia clan, I only let father, brother, and mother down, it's the only thing I can do. Guh….. It'd be better if I wasn't even born, then father wouldn't be going into Eternal sleep soon." Yuki sobbed and sniffled; she wiped her eyes and gasped in pain when Rajak had suddenly hugged her tightly.

"You idiot, you aren't useless, if it weren't for you then I wouldn't be here, I'd be long dead by now, you saved my life long ago. And you never let anyone down, your parents, your brother, and everyone around you are glad you are here, you are someone they can talk to, to seek refuge from, and many other things. You existence is a blessing than a hindrance." Rajak said calmly, he let go of her and pulled down his mask, Yuki closed her eyes and he kissed her gently, warmth flooding into her and back to him.

Rael looked at them in pain, he turned away sadly and unlocked the doors, he went out and left them alone, the guards closed the doors and looked smug with grins on their face, Yuki pulled back and blushed, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. Yuki stood up and turned to him, asking him if he could help her change, he blushed and she smiled and teased him about having a dirty mind. Once she got change, Yuki lay on the bench on her side and talked to Rajak, they never got bored with each other, suddenly the door opened and he stood up and looked shocked, the lord came in glaring at them and Rajak was caught red-handed. The lord ordered for the Gaju's to come to the punishment room, to watch what she would do if they ever talked too much, disliked them, or betrayed her. The Gaju's came in, the lord tied her hand to the bars again and Yuki cringed in pain, she ripped open her dress and readied her whip, everyone gasped when they saw the whip marks on Yuki's back and arms. The lord slashed at her and Yuki screamed in pain and agony, after a few whips she fell to her knees panting, crying, scared, the lord kept whipping her and then left her there, the pain was 300 times too much that her body could handle and her hidden weapon started taking her over. Her hands turned a light blue and her eyes clouded over completely yellow, the Gaju's looked even more shocked and soon enough her whole body was covered in light blue, her hair looking like flames and her teeth sharper than canines. She broke the restraints and stood up, facing the lord, hissing and completely lost in her hidden power, "Blue Blade", the lord turned and her eyes went wide, she had never seen anything like that before. Rajak immediately took out his Soul Weapon and attacked her; she blocked it in an instant with two white and blue swords, a wild animal cry came from her as she screamed to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

He disappeared and slashed came out of nowhere, although they were aimed at her vital spots, none had hit her; she deflected all of them easily and even managed to hit him. She rushed ahead and was ready to deliver a finishing blow but she dropped her swords and screamed in pain as black and purple spear shaped masses pierced her all over her body. Everyone heard chuckling form the doorway, they turned to see Frankenstein with the same matter as the spears on his arms up to his elbows and he was smiling wickedly, looking like a demon. The lord glared and her hatred showed on her face and in her body language, Frankenstein walked past them still chuckling and started talking demonically to Yuki.

"Dear me, I give you permission to return to Lukedonia and the first thing you do is let "Blue Blade" take you over completely, you are quite the troublesome student, it's not good for Yeran's students to be criminals or murderers. Come now Blue Blade, return to your _slumber_." Frankenstein said grimacing and then suddenly the blue matter retracted down to her palms and disappeared, Yuki fell forward and Rajak caught her, Frankenstein noticed the whip marks on her back and his smiled disappeared. "Now who beat you like this Yuki? Tell me who did this!" He demanded and he looked quite angry, his power raging and shaking the castle walls.

"I… I'm sorry, I…. told her…. And she… did this…" Yuki managed to say through the pain and Frankenstein turned to the lord and his eyes flashed bright blue and he looked like a demon again.

"So Raskeria….. The lord, has done this to you?" He asked and when she nodded painfully, he grimaced wickedly. "I see." He turned to the lord and he held up his hand, cracking his knuckles. "My apologies lord, but I cannot have you injuring my students, and the heiress to the Heartphilia clan, the Clan that has been protected and lived in secrecy. Only Gajus know of their existence, so forgive me but this child is, by authority and an old tradition, under me and my master's care and protection, so I will not tolerate you harming her any further, got that?" He grimaced wickedly and purple matter crackled in his palms, his eyes went wide and a chill went down everyone's spine as they could feel a great presence behind them.

Rai walked into the room and Frankenstein knelt down, afraid of him because his aura showed signs of anger. "Frankenstein… I did not permit you to harm anybody, I told you to merely bring Yuki to a safe place, so she was out of harm's way, Frankenstein." Rai said and Frankenstein gulped, fearing his masters' rage. "Lord." Rai turned and bowed to The Lord and looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry for my servant's behavior, but it was unavoidable, you have caused harm to the one under my protection, as you can tell, she is special and has much to learn." Rai said and the Lord looked at him disgusted.

"Although Lady Heartphilia is still inexperienced, she is still one of the highest and probably the most pure noble Lukedonia has ever seen. I have to agree with Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-nim, it is unforgivable to harm such a being, let alone a woman at that." A voice called out, Regis appeared smirking and Seira was behind him, he stopped next to Frankenstein and he glanced down at Regis, displeased and annoyed.

"Lady Heartphilia is a precious being we hold dear to our hearts, she has helped all of us and in return all we can do is just this, to fight for her, when she falls, we pick her up time and time again." Seira said seriously and suddenly Rael appeared behind them, standing with them, Rajak smiled, picked Yuki up, and walked over to them.

Gejutel K. Landegre, Rajak Kertia, Rael Kertia, Frankenstein, Regis K. Landegre, Seira J Loyard, and Cadis Etrama Di Raijer all stood tall by Yuki, defending her from the Lord and the Gajus, Yuki stood up and then fell, she hadn't slept in days and fatigue was getting the better of her. Rajak caught her and looked sad, the Lord looked at them angrily and the Gajus pulled out their Soul Weapons against them, Yuki's blood reacted to that and she screamed as her blood changing and her body was rejecting the power. She released it and a bright light blinded everyone, when it cleared Yuki was floating in the air, her hair ankle length now and swirling around her, her clothes changed to a black trumpet sleeve floor length dress with a turtle neckline and an oval hole over her chest, exposing a black marking. She opened her eyes slowly and the Lord gasped and fell to her knees, shocked and frightened, the Gajus were awestruck, because the Lord was always so calm, but now she was shaken and afraid. Yuki reached out towards the lord and came floating down swiftly, she landed and fell to her knees, taking the Lords hand and the Lords head was on her lap. Yuki stroked the Lord's hair and smiled, looking like a mother with her child, suddenly the Heartphilia clan, including Yuki's mom, dad, and her brother came in, all looking the same as Yuki was and they smiled warmly, but they were in all white, and their hair was white too.

"Gajus of the Lords court, we thank you for showing your concern and loyalty to the lord, but we ask you put away your Soul Weapons, we will explain this change when all weapons are gone." Yuki's father said and the Heartphilia clan members all went around Yuki and smiled warmly. "Now, the reason you have seen this appearance of ours, is simply the power awakening in our clan since all of the Gajus has pulled out their power, we all have awakened in this form. This form is known as the "Last Resort", it is called that because if Lukedonia is ever in such dire need of protection that all the Gajus take their Soul Weapon out, then the Heartphilia clan will take action and put an end to the conflict. But as we pass this legend onto younger generations, there has always been one detail that only the leader of the Heartphilia clan and the lord shall know, and that is, the pure black child. It is known that if a pure black member of the Heartphilia clan appears, then that is the true heir to the Gaju position, and the true heir to lead all of the nobles through difficult times, The Savior of Noble Blood." Yuki's father said and all of the Gajus looked at Yuki in shock, she ignored them and kept whispering to the Lord, sweet words that calmed her.

"Lord, it is time, make your decision and do not waste time on petty wavers of the heart, make your resolution solid and absolute, Raskeria, _judgment day is upon us, it is either kill or be killed, the Gajus are awaiting your command, _my lord." Yuki said and her voice became that which held authority and power over everyone in the room, Raskeria sat up and smiled warmly.

"I have reached my decision, Gajus of Lukedonia, from here on until I am no more, there will be two lords, but Yuki is to be treated as a Gajus, except with the privileges of the Noblesse. Cadis Etrama Di Raijer, I trust you to guide Kuroyukihime Ophelia Di Heartphilia and make sure she becomes a respectable woman and noblesse lord." Raskeria stood up and Yuki smiled, she got up, back into her normal clothing and hair, and walked with the lord back to the receiving room, Yuki sat on Raskeria's left armrest and looked just as bored as she did.

"Lord, excuse me for a moment; I have an appointment with Cadis Etrama Di Raijer for private matters, if you would excuse me." Yuki got up, bowed and left the room silently, and she arrived at Rai's mansion swiftly. "Cadis Etrama Di Raijer, if I may, I only came to say this: Stay out of the humans affairs, you are not needed to take care of the human children, it is my responsibility as the Gaju of the Heartphilia Clan to aid them, heal them, and protect them, that is my authority as the Noblesse Lord. That is all Rai-nim, take care and don't make Raskeria too mad, it is also my responsibility as her advisor to protect her and get rid of the unnecessary bugs in her sight." Yuki bowed slightly and left, Frankenstein caught her arm and she yanked it back and put a finger on his forehead, "Don't touch me so casually, brat." She said and he dropped to his knees before her, she turned and left without another word, an extremely angry aura surrounding her.


	4. Chapter 4

Frankenstein looked scared and when she left he fell forward panting and caught himself, he stayed there until his fear subsided, he stood and regained his composure and headed out after Yuki. Yuki made her way back to her own mansion which was hidden in the forest, when she opened the door someone suddenly came rushing at her; she was enveloped in a warm embrace and was knocked down onto her butt. She looked up and saw elder brother on top of her, clinging to her with his face buried in her chest crying, and she smiled, ruffled his hair, and hugged him back. They got up smiling, she put her arm around him loosely, her hand on his back and guided him back into the living room, her mom came to her and she kissed her cheek, welcoming her back. She went into the kitchen with her father and helped with dinner, in her household the men cooked and cleaned while the women went to work for the Lord. Although Yuki was used to cooking and cleaning, but working was a new concept to her, her father taught her everything she knew and it became quite clear, she was best suited for becoming the Clan Leader. Zentaro had stepped into the kitchen and helped her with the dishes, Yuki smiled at him and ruffled his hair, saying that he was so cute and continued to fix up dinner with her father as Zentaro put the plates, silverware, and glasses on the table for them. Their mother helped Yuki put everything on the table and Yuki excused herself so she could get the kids M-21, Tao, and Takeo for dinner, Yuki's hair swayed behind her and she went into the training room that had just been built.

"Tao, Takeo, 21, it's time for dinner! Finish up here and come to the kitchen lazy asses!" Yuki leaned against the doorframe and whined sarcastically, she saw their faces of confusion and she smirked, she turned around and started leaving, she waved with one hand. "Hurry up; mother, father, and brother are waiting for us. Oh yeah tonight's dinner will be Sukiyaki and if you want some meat you better hurry, my brother and father will eat it all if you don't hurry now. Well, see you at the table lazy asses." Yuki said smirking and she went into the elevator and pressed the kitchen floor button, she sat waiting and when they finally came she smiled. "Well now, let's start eating alright? I'm sure everyone's tired today so just eat!" Yuki said happily and they began to cook the food laid out across the large wooden table. "Hey~ Taro~ don't hog the ribs, pass 'em over~!" Yuki complained half-drunk, Zentaro passed her the ribs and she put her arm around him, smiling and teasing him about his new girlfriend. "So when're you gonna bring her home~? I'm dying to meet the woman you know, come on bring her here big bro!" Yuki exclaimed and Zentaro blushed incredibly, everyone at the table smiled and laughed together as a family.

"Hey, Yuki, don't you think you've had enough to drink already? You've gone through almost a full 12 pack already." Tao said taking her beer can away from her; she looked at him and within a second she was sitting on and restraining him with one hand and kept drinking.

"Care to say that again Tao~!" Yuki said drunkenly and Tao looked scared to death and she was laughing because she was a party drunk, Takeo and M-21 pull her off him and she fell limp into M-21's arms, sleeping soundly like a child. "Mm~… M-21… don't ever… … leave … me… please don't… go… Uhh… Guh… no… nee-chan….. Don't…kill him…don't! ... DON'T NEE-CHAN!" Yuki mumbled as M-21 watched over her in her room, she suddenly started looking like she was in pain and she screamed, her eyes flew open and she was panting in fright and she was reaching out as if to try and stop someone, her body was shaking and M-21 looked at her concerned.

"Hey, are you alright? It was only a dream so calm down okay, Yuki?" M-21 said softly to her as he stroked her hair and squeezed her hand; she lay back down on her back and turned her head to him. "I'm here so don't worry about it okay?" He smiled and she smiled back, he kissed her forehead gently and she went back to sleep with him by her side.

"Hey Zentaro~! Come here a sec would ya? Help me change, I'm injured~!" Yuki called to him through her closed doors, Zentaro came in and helped her get changed as if it were completely natural for him to change a girl's clothes. "Thanks big bro, you're the best big brother a girl could ever have!" Yuki said smiling and she hugged Zentaro, kissing his cheek; he chuckled slightly and hugged her back smiling. "Ne Zentaro, I have something serious to ask you about." Yuki said grabbing his wrist before he could exit the room, she looked troubled and he sighed. "Why did Nee-chan have to leave? Though she is our elder sister, why did she have to kill _him_?" Yuki asked with tears in her eyes, Zentaro sighed and hugged her tightly, looming taller than her.

"It'll be alright Yuki-niichan, she wasn't in her right mind, maybe that pushed her over the edge to attain greater power, being the Clan Leader was probably too much for her and she wanted more. Yuki-niichan, do not worry, I am here, although you are to be the Clan Leader, do you want to forfeit your title to me so you won't feel the emotional burden? I'm willing to do anything to ensure your safety Yuki-niichan." Zentaro said hoarsely and hugged her, tears barely coming from his eyes, tears were streaming down Yuki's face and she cried on his chest, M-21 pushed away from the wall after hearing enough to pain his heart and went back to the living room.


End file.
